The Legend of Link
by SoraKeyblade Master
Summary: I got the idea back in the 8th Grade to use as a video game script for a friend, but the game fell through. The story line is mine. Everything else is not! Enjoy! : Rewriting chapter 1 into paragraph form. On hold indefinitely.
1. Prologue

**Jimmy:** SoraKeyblade Master of The Key owns nothing except for the story line!

**

* * *

**

**The Legend of Link**

Prologue

**Child's Voice:** Long ago a great kingdom ruled the land and the world was at peace… But one fateful night a great evil came and the kingdom was lost to the darkness… Many brave men went to defeat the darkness and halt its progression, but all failed and the world succumbed to the darkness…

* * *

**Adrainnu:** Please review and do not flame please, that's my job! 


	2. Chapter 1: The Journey Begins

**Jimmy:** SoraKeyblade has shortened his to SoraKeyblade Master but still owns nothing other than the story line!**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: The Journey Begins**

**Jimmy:** Link…Link...LINK!!! Get up you lazy bum! (Splash of water is heard and Link wakes up.)

**Link:** Hey! What was that for?! Now I'm all wet…

**Krista:** Stop whining it's only a little bit of water, besides…

**Jimmy:** You were supposed to be up two hours ago so you'd be ready for the hunt.

**Link:** Sorry, I guess I didn't hear the morning bell…

**Krista:** Link, I wouldn't be surprised if you could sleep with cannons firing right next you your head.

**Jimmy:** Be careful Link, she will try to test that theory… Now get ready, we'll be waiting by the town's front gate. (Krista and Jimmy exit.)

**Link:** Ok…Now where did I put my stuff…? (Mysterious Cloaked figure appears.)

**Cloaked Figure:** Link…You are in grave danger…

**Link:** WH…Who are you?! (Link jumps.)

**Cloaked Figure:** You need not fear, for I am friend, not foe. If you wish you may call me Kira.

**Link:** What do you mean by, I'm in grave danger?

**Kira:** The darkness approaches Link, It seeks you and will destroy you when it finds you.

**Link:** Why does the darkness seek me? Where did you get this information?

**Kira:** You are the only hope for the world; you are the chosen one, the one with the power to defeat the darkness… (Starts to fade away.)

**Link:** WAIT! How do I know that I can trust you?!

**Kira:** I will use my power to save you…Until then, farewell, my… (Fades away completely.)

**Link:** I am the only hope… for the world… CRAP! It's been ten minutes since they left for the gate. They're going to be pissed at me! (Fins his thing and heads for the gate.)

(Meanwhile at the town gate.)

**Krista:** Why did you tell Link that I would test that theory?!

**Jimmy:** Because you will, last time you said that to me I ended up waking up with a barrage of cannon fire going off two inches above my head. I was deaf for the next week.

**Krista:** OH YA!!! That was hilarious!! You should have scene the look on your face! It was priceless!

**Jimmy:** It made me deaf!

**Krista:** Only for a week… and besides… that was over a year ago.

**Jimmy:** But it still made me deaf… (Sees Link coming up to the gate.) It's about time! What took you so long?

**Link:** Sorry, it took me a while to find my stuff.

**Krista:** It figures… I don't see how he could find anything in that disaster area…It's worse than Jimmy's.

**Jimmy:** Ok then, let get going.

**Krista:** Whatever!

**Link:** (Aside to Jimmy.) Why is she coming with us again?

**Jimmy:** Well…um… she wanted to come and well… (Blushes.) She can hit really hard… and she can use magic.

**Link:** Why do I get the feeling that you know this from first hand experience?

**Jimmy:** Um…well… (Blushes harder.) Let's just say you don't want to make her angry… especially if she's already angry about something…

**Krista:** I HEARD THAT!

**Jimmy:** I'M SORRY!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!! (Falls on the ground in the fetal position and starts to suck his thumb.) Please don't kill me!

**Krista:** Fine…I'll spare you…for now…Just get off of the ground!

**Jimmy:** Yes ma'am. Thank you very much, you won't regret it, I swear.

**Krista:** Sighs How many times must I tell you to stop calling me ma'am, it makes me feel old.

**Jimmy:** I'm terribly sorry it's a habit out of respect…I'm not trying to make you feel old.

**Krista:** Whatever… just stop calling me ma'am.

**Jimmy:** Ok…

**Link:** Dude, you're pathetic…

**Jimmy:** Shut up… I have my reasons…Hey, look! A cave!

**Link:** Really, cool!

**Krista:** I suppose that you two nimrods want to take a look inside…

**Link and Jimmy:** Please! (Both look at her with puppy eyes.)

**Krista:** Fine…we'll go look around, but only for a minute. (They enter the cave.)

**Jimmy:** Wow, it's really dark in here…Krista…do you know any spells that would make it light in here?

**Krista:** Hmm… (Smiles evilly.) Well I could always light you on fire and laugh my head off as I watch you run around screaming like an idiot while you're on fire…

**Jimmy:** Any spells that wouldn't involve making someone into a human torch?

**Krista:** Why must you spoil my fun?! Fine… ILLUMINER!!! (The cave is filled with light.)

**Link:** Wow!! Big cave…

**Krista:** Shiny… (Points to the back of the cave.)

**Jimmy:** Cool! (Runs to where she's pointing.) DUDE!! It's a sword!!! And it's made of diamond!!

**Link:** Wow! I wonder what this diamond sword is doing in this cave…

**Krista:** More importantly how did it get stuck in that rock? (They all stare at the sword.)

**Jimmy:** Hey, look here! It says, "Here rests the sword Excalibur. It awaits its next master and only one with a pure heart may claim it. Whoso ever wields it shall become greatest swordsman in the land."

**Krista:** Cool! Let's try pulling it out! (Tries to pull it out of the rock.) It won't budge!

**Jimmy:** Here, let me try!

**Krista:** Ha! (She mocks him.) If it doesn't think that I'm pure of heart then you don't stand a chance in hell of getting it out of that rock, pervert!

**Jimmy:** So…that's not going to stop me from trying! (Tries to pull it out of the rock but can't.) Aw, forget it let's get out of here… Link! (Link is mesmerized by the sword.)

**Link:** The sword… It's calling my name… It wants me to pull it out of the rock! (Grabs the hilt of the sword.)

**Jimmy:** Link I don't think you're… (Link pulls the sword out of the rock.) …going…to…You pulled it out?! (The sword starts to glow and emit a ringing sound.) What in god's name?! Link put it back; I think you set off a trap!! (The sword glows brighter and the ringing gets louder and Krista falls to the floor unconscious.) KRISTA!! LINK!!! MAKE IT STOP; PUT THE SWORD BACK!!! (Jimmy falls to his knees with pain and then falls on top of Krista passing out.)

**Link:** I must make it stop but I don't know h… (Link passes out next to Jimmy and Krista. The sword stops glowing and leaves the three in a black expanse. A young woman enters.)

**Woman:** OH MY!!! Where did these people come from?!

-End Chapter 1.-

* * *

**Adriannu:** I own SoraKeyblade. (Laughs evilly.) Please review and don't flame him! That's still my job! 


	3. Chapter 2: Meet Princess Zelda

**Jimmy:** I do NOT own Zelda or any of it's characters. I don't even own myself!

**Adriannu:** That's right I own you.(Laughs evilly.) Now, entertain me I'm bored.

**Jimmy:** Hai. Well, Please enjoy the story.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

Meet Princess Zelda

**Kira:** Link, using the last of my strength I managed to save you and your friends from the darkness… However, the only way I was able to do that was to transport you all into the future. I will continue aiding you in your quest, but for now I must rest. Until we meet again, farewell, my dearest…

(Link wakes up in a room by himself)

**Woman:** I'm glad to see that one of you has finally awoken. (Woman around Link's age Enters.) And it's the one who intrigues me the most.

**Link:** If you don't mind my asking, who are you?

**Woman:** I'll tell you my name as soon as I can trust that you're not one of the dark.

**Link:** I am Link, I come from the village of Twilight, and I am told by the one named Kira that the darkness wishes to destroy me…

**Woman:** Twilight!? You expect me to believe that you came from a village that was destroyed in a battle against the dark over 10 years ago!?

**Link:** What!? It was destroyed!? But we only left just yesterday!! What happened?!

**Woman:** It was burned to the ground, no one survived. So how could you be from that village?

**Link:** The attack must have happened sometime after we left… we went into a near by cave and we found that sword… (Points to Excalibur) Kira said that he used his power to save us by transporting us forward in time.

**Woman:** Kira… and you know that Kira is a he for sure?

**Link:** Well, no I just assumed (A/N: You know what they say about assuming, it makes an ass out of you and me. XD) he was since he sounded dark and mysterious… Now, would you mind telling me who you are?

**Woman:** Well, you don't seem to be lying, so I trust you. My name is Zelda… Zelda Arik, I am the heiress to the throne of Grande Ryzax. I found you all in a cave on my way to this village as I was fleeing the darkness. I've been in exile ever since it took over.

**Link:** But… What is the darkness? Why does it want to kill me…?

**Zelda:** The darkness is just a manifestation of the evil in the hearts of men. It first appeared when one of our knights, Lance Seyton, returned from a far off land with a dark aura surrounding him. It appeared to be harmless at first, but it slowly spread to our other knights and start spawning all kind of horrible monsters. In the end Seyton ended up transforming into one of those horrid monsters and led an uprising against my father. (She starts crying.) They slew him right before my eyes and said that if I didn't do what Seyton said that they'd kill me too. I fled that night once they had all fallen asleep.

**Link:** I am truly sorry for what happened to the king… and I swear that for your sake, I will avenge your father and rid the land of this evil.

**Zelda:** Thank you… but like you said, the darkness wants to kill you. And it's because you are the one who carries Excalibur, the legendary sword said to be forged by god out of pure light and an ultimate weapon. The only way you can possess it is if it chooses you…

**Link:** Why would it choose me?

**Zelda:** Because you are pure of heart, you have no evil ambitions within you…

(Meanwhile…)

**Krista:** Oww…my head… (Stands up and looks around.) Hey, where am I…? (Finds a door and opens it.) It's another bedroom and Jimmy's in it sleeping and it appears he's having a bad dream… (Grins evilly as she pulls out her advanced spell book.) Let's see what we can do to make the dream worse… _adherer esprit_!

(Back in the other room.)

**Link:** So… what type of weapon do you fight with?

**Zelda:** Well, I'm a…

**Krista:** PERVERT!! (Spells are heard being cast from the next room.) HOW DARE YOU DREAM ABOUT ME THAT WAY!! GET BACK HERE AND HOLD STILL!!

**Jimmy:** Well, you shouldn't be looking into other people's dreams!

**Zelda:** What in god's name… (Jimmy runs through the door and dives behind Link's bed as a fireball flies over his head.)

**Krista:** GET BACK HERE YOU COWARD!! (Runs into the room panting heavily as she charges up another fire ball.)

**Jimmy:** Save me!

**Zelda:** Dissiper Magie! (The fireball is put out.) Retenir! (Krista tries to move but can't.)

**Krista:** Release me at once!

**Zelda:** I will once you calm down.

**Krista:** I'll be calm as soon as you let me kill that prick. (Sparks fly between the ladies' eyes.)

**Link:** Jimmy… What did you do this time…?

**Jimmy:** Nothing! I was minding my own business and sleeping.

**Krista:** Lair! You were dreaming about me in a perverse way!

**Link:** And how do you know this? Hmm…?

**Krista:** Um… well… I uh… (Starts blushing.)

**Jimmy:** She read my mind while I was sleeping.

**Link:** You should have known that people have almost no control over what they dream about.

**Jimmy:** Ya… and besides, what's so wrong about dreaming of marring someone…?

**Krista:** (Blushes an even deeper red.) You were dreaming about me… (Cue Link and Zelda falling on their faces anime style.)

**Zelda:** Have you calmed down?

**Krista:** Ya… I won't kill him… yet!

**Zelda:** Liberer! (Krista is able to move again.)

_**Knock Knock Knock!**_

**Guard:** We've detected the use of an outlawed spell, open up or we break the door down!

**Zelda:** Shit, they found us!

**Guard:** Ok, that's it we're coming in and you're under arrest! (The door is kicked in as two guards enter and attack

**Krista:** Not if I have something to say about it! (Hits a guard with a fireball, stunning him, and gets ready to cast another.)

**Jimmy:** I'll back you up! TAKE THIS! (Runs up to the stunned guard and attacks him with a knife and knocks him out.)

**Link:** I'll take care of this one! (Attacks the second guard with Excalibur and is injured.) Ah! My arm!

**Zelda:** I've got your back! Premiers Soins! (Link is healed.)

**Link:** Here we go! Round two! (Attacks the guard again and knocks him out.)

**Zelda:** Come on! We have to get out of here before more come!

(Later that evening in a camp outside of the town.)

**Link:** Zelda, I thought you said that Excalibur was an ultimate weapon…

**Zelda:** It is…

**Link:** Then why was it doing less damage then the guard's sword?

**Zelda:** That's because an ultimate weapon's strength come from the strength of its user.

**Link:** So as I get stronger so will my blade?

**Zelda:** That's correct.

**Krista:** Are there more than one ultimate weapon?

**Zelda:** There are four. Excalibur, sword of light. Exsumea, blade of darkness. The Elder Wand, a wand with the power to destroy an entire country. And the Ultimatium…

**Jimmy:** So, what does it do?

**Zelda:** The Ultimatium… is the most powerful of the ultimate weapons… the final release allows it to master time and space… It has been said that it even has the power to stop death.

**Krista:** Wow, What type of weapon is it?

**Zelda:** It takes the form of a human. And once its final release is complete… the weapon ceases to live…

**Link:** (Thinking to self.) _Why doesn't anyone else notice the sad look in her eyes?_

* * *

**Adriannu:** Don't steal my job, so leave the flaming to me.


	4. Chapter 3: Training with Kira

**Jimmy:** I still only own the story line, spells are the French equivalent of their names, the release chant for Excalibur is from Magical Shopping Arcade Abenobashi and the Bible, and I am owned By Adriannu.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3

Training with Kira

**Kira:** Awaken Link; you have much training to do, and so little precious time. I'm going to teach you the first release for Excalibur. (Link wakes up and finds himself face with a monster in a mysterious cathedral.) Now in order to use your weapon's releases you need to listen to it with your heart. Then, and only then will you know how to perform the release.

**Link:** (Dodges the monster as it attacks him.)What's that supposed to mean!? I can't hear anything!

**Excalibur:** _THAT'S BECAUSE YOU'RE NOT LISTENING!! Now stop jumping around like a monkey and do as I tell you to…_

**Kira:** Huh? What's this? His aura…it's…changing… Could it be that he has master the first release already?

**Link:** (Faces the monster and starts chanting.) As it is in this world, let it be in the next, exalted god of the heavens, exalted god of the earth. As everything once was, so it shall be again. As everything is, so it shall remain. As everything will be, so it shall be! Edict 1: LET THERE BE LIGHT!! (Link raises the sword in the air as it begins to glow with light.) DISPELL THE DARKNESS!! (He thrust the sword into the monster and it explodes in a ball of light.) Farewell. (Sheaths his sword.)

**Kira:** Well, now that you've mastered the first release it's about time for me to return you to your dimension.

**Link:** What is this church?

**Kira:** This Church once existed in you world but it was destroyed there. Ever since then it's has existed in the dimension that is between dimensions and will appear to those who are in need of a refuge. Its name is the Sacre Coeur.

**Link:** And you… you're a person who achieved the final release of the Ultimatium, aren't you?

**Kira:** My, my, what a clever little boy you are, I guess there's no need for me to wear the voice-over hood any more. (Pulls the hood down revealing a woman's face with a mask that covers the face below the eyes.)

**Link:** YOU'RE A GIRL?! The Ultimatium is… a girl?

**Kira:** (Her eye twitches when she hears the word girl.) No, I am a woman… and yes, the Ultimatium always takes the form of a woman.

**Link:** But, doesn't the Ultimatium die once she achieves the final release?

**Kira:** It would be more correct to say that it is reborn into another body… And the Ultimatium doesn't die until her successor achieves her final release… or if the Ultimatium decides to extend someone else's life by giving her life to death in exchange for the life of the other person.

**Link:** Wait. So if you're still alive and you are the current Ultimatium in the final release, then that means…

**Kira:** My successor has been chosen and is living in your time… In fact she's a lot closer to you than you may think… make sure you take care of her my dearest…

(Link wakes up in the camp.)

**Link:** My dearest… My dearest what?

* * *

**Adriannu:** No flames for you, their mine, all mine! (Laughs evilly.) Please feel free to use constructive criticism though, I'm only in charge of flaming.


End file.
